First Halloween
by BonesPixi
Summary: JJ's first Halloween with Henry and Will. Part of the Criminal Minds Halloween Challenge.


**This was for the 2014 Halloween Challenge.**

For Henry's first Halloween JJ had wanted to take as much of the day off as possible but with his birthday less than two weeks away she couldn't justify another day off. She had hoped with a little bit of luck she would get the night free. But unfortunately as luck would have it when they would have been out celebrating she was lying down with an icepack to her head as they flew home from a case. When she had gotten home Henry was already asleep and out of the costume she and Will had picked out.

"I can't believe I missed his first Halloween," JJ said as she sat on the sofa leaning her head on Will's shoulder as he recalled the day's highlights.

"He won't remember, and you'll be here for the next one," he reassured her, kissing her on the top of her head.

But she wasn't.

The next year she was at the U.S. Operations Camp in Afghanistan counting down the days until she was back in the D.C. fall with her family. She had called Will on the satellite phone but she was still trying to wrap her head around the time zones and Henry was again already in bed.

"I'll be back next week. I might miss Halloween, but I won't miss his birthday," she said, having already made sure she would be back in D.C. by her sons second birthday.

"That will your two of you boys very happy."

"I cannot believe I missed another Halloween."

"You'll make the next one," Will tried to assure her.

"You said that last year."

"Well, one year I'll be right," he said hoping that she would definitely make the next one.

He hoped right.

This year JJ sat at her desk, although it had been a year since she had worked for the Bureau she hadn't forgotten how to do the paperwork, so now after a few months of being back, and having a lighter work load when at the office, she could smash through her paperwork faster than anyone else on the team.

It was three in the afternoon and after about an hour of twiddling her thumbs she couldn't take it anymore. She would take any distraction to make time go faster. Everyone was still working on their own reports and the bullpen was eerily quiet.

"This is probably a one-time offer. Do you have any paperwork I can do?" JJ asked as she stood in the doorway of Hotch's office.

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked confused.

"I need something to do, I finished all my work a while ago."

"I think this is a first, no one ever asks for more paperwork."

"Well, I need to stay busy so I don't stare at the clock for the next two hours and go crazy."

"Any reason?"

"It's Halloween."

"I know, that's why I'll be out of here on five."

"Me too, I just really need to make this one."

"Why _this one_ in particular?"

"It'll be my first," JJ said half excited and half ashamed.

"Henry's three?" Hotch asked for confirmation.

"In two weeks," JJ answered.

"Go."

"What?" JJ asked not sure she heard him right.

"Go home. We miss enough because of the job. And if you're finished all your reports I see no need for you to stay."

"Thank you Aaron."

"Take photos, and bring them in tomorrow," Hotch said letting his father side show.

"You too," JJ agreed and turned to leave.

…

"Will?" JJ called as she walked through the door.

"Mommy!" Henry screamed as he ran to greet his mother. JJ held her arms open and he jumped up for a hug.

"Where's your costume, little man?"

"He spilt his juice all over it," Will said coming into view and JJ's eyes went wide.

"Please tell me he has a costume for tonight?" JJ said.

"I washed it, it's drying now," Will assured.

"Good thing Daddy bought Apple this week and not Grape, otherwise you would have nothing to wear," JJ said to Henry, giving him another quick squeeze before putting him down. "Go play," she said and they both watched their son run off to his toys.

"See, I was right," Will said.

"Right about what?" JJ asked confused at the changed in topic.

"You would be here this year," Will said as JJ looked at him, he smiled and he pulled her in for a side hug, and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Wait, how are you home already?" Will asked remembering he wasn't expecting her to be home for another two hours.

"Hotch has a parental side."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Okay, so I haven't done Halloween since I was like eleven, how does this work?"

"About five thirty we'll go out and take him trick-or-treating?"

"He excited?"

"He hasn't stopped talking about all the candy he's gonna get."

"I bet."

…

"Time to go?" Henry asked jumping up and down in his Buzz Lightyear costume. Toy Story 3 had been in the DVD player for almost a year.

"Yeah buddy, it's time to go," JJ said to her son.

"Yay!" Henry cheered as he continued to jump around like a ball of excitement.

"And this is before the candy," Will chuckled as the headed to the door.

"Candy!" Henry exclaimed happily, making both his parents smile.

"You ready for your first Halloween?" Will asked as he opened the door and watched the little boy dash for the closed gate.

"Ready," she said with her camera in hand.


End file.
